


fifteen minutes

by 8bitheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitheart/pseuds/8bitheart
Summary: eiichi doesn’t wanna get out of bed
Relationships: Hyuuga Yamato/Kiryuuin Van, Hyuuga Yamato/Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi, Hyuuga Yamato/Ootori Eiichi, Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi
Kudos: 9





	fifteen minutes

**Author's Note:**

> it’s just soft eiiyamavan, what more can i say

Eiichi hated being woken up before he was ready to wake up. It was right up there on his list of least favorite things. Which is why it was _extremely_ rude of the sun to shine directly on his eyes first thing that morning.

He squinted against its blinding rays, trying to squeeze his eyes shut tighter in the hopes that it would protect him. Normally, he would just flip over so his face was pressed to Yamato’s chest instead, but Van currently had both an arm and a leg hooked around him, so he couldn’t move around much.

Speaking of Yamato, Eiichi could feel the other man trying to slip out of their embrace. Um, _rude_! As soon as he felt Yamato’s arms slip out from underneath him, Eiichi grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back onto the mattress.

“Mm… morning, you beautiful idiot,” he mumbled.

Yamato chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “Morning to you too, I guess.”

Eiichi’s eyes were still closed, but had they been open, he would be giving Yamato puppy dog eyes. “Fifteen more minutes.”

Despite sighing in frustration, Yamato scratched Eiichi’s scalp affectionately. “Eiichi, we gotta get up for work soon. You know that.”

“Don’t wanna,” Eiichi mumbled, his voice becoming heavier with sleep by the second.

“ _Eiichi_.”

“Fine, I’ll just cuddle Van then.” Eiichi huffed as if he had proven something. He flipped over so that his and Van’s chests were together, his arm around Van’s shoulder.

“Van never complains when he has to wake up,” Yamato grumbled. As if to prove his point, he went over to Van’s side of the bed and bent down to kiss his forehead.

“Hey! How come I didn’t get a forehead kiss?” Eiichi whined.

Van’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled when he saw who it was looking at him. Yamato grinned back at him, ignoring Eiichi’s question. “Hi, good morning,” he whispered. “We gotta get up for work soon.”

“Er…” Van motioned to the man who was currently laying on top of him. “I would, but…”

“No, stay in bed with me,” Eiichi commanded, his voice muffled.

Van rolled his eyes. “Eiichan, c’mon, we gotta start our day.”

“Let’s call in.”

“Jesus, Eiichi, you’re the worst group leader ever!” Yamato rubbed his temples.

“Maybe. But I’m also the best boyfriend ever, so it checks out.”

Yamato and Van sighed, looking at each other hopelessly. Then, they broke into a mutual grin of mischief, knowing exactly what they had to do to get Eiichi up.

Slowly, they began to close in on Eiichi, and without warning, the two suddenly began to mercilessly tickle his sides.

“AH!” Eiichi jolted up, squirming and thrashing and cackling loudly as he tried to evade his boyfriends’ ruthless tickling hands. “H-HEY! STOP!!!”

“Are ya gunna get up now? Hmmmm?” Van teased. His hands trailed up to Eiichi’s underarm, and it was the final straw. He shot up, smacking both sets of hands away from him.

“Okay, okay! I’m up!”

Van and Yamato laughed and shared a fist-bump. “Works every time,” Yamato chuckled, only laughing more when he saw the cute, childish pout on Eiichi’s face.

“You guys are so mean!” Eiichi whined, crossing his arms over his chest. He moved out of the way when Van reached over to poke him in the ribs again.

“You love us though.” Yamato bent down to kiss the top of his head. Eiichi smiled and leaned into the touch despite himself.

“Can we just have five more minutes of snuggling? Please?” He looked at them both with the widest eyes he could muster. They both tried hard to stand their ground, but that was easier said than done when Eiichi was making _that_ face.

Yamato sighed and rejoined them in bed, pulling the blankets back up over all three of them. “ _Just_ five more minutes. Anything beyond that and I’ll pick you up and carry you out of bed myself. Got it?”

Eiichi grinned, burying his face in Yamato’s chest as he felt Van hugging him from behind. In all honesty, the thought of being carried in Yamato’s strong arms wasn’t too horrible. Not to mention that the other two men were really, _really_ warm, and Eiichi was starting to feel his sleepiness come back.

Maybe “just five more minutes” wasn’t possible, after all.


End file.
